


hey stranger, hello

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2020 plates fic challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Strangers, idk what's this but enjoy, jisung cute boy, roomie bangchan, studious minho wow, too much use of the word cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Minho couldn't sleep so he goes to the library to study. It's usually empty at midnight but not tonight.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	hey stranger, hello

**Author's Note:**

> so Platmates said leggo 2020 fic challenge, 500 words, 12 months.
> 
> i have forgotten how to grammar and write..dug out an old wip because i didn't have time to think of a new fic :[

For the nth time that night in the study area at university, Minho hears the same sound emitting from the stranger sitting towards the other end of the room. It's the sound of frustration the guy lets out before dropping his head onto the table and staying in that position for like a good 10 seconds. 

It’s just a few minutes past midnight on a Friday night and Minho couldn't sleep so he might as well study for his upcoming exams. 

The study area has a few long tables that are spread from end to end of the room. It's usually packed during the day so Minho avoids it. Good thing it's opened 24 hours for students who live on campus, which is exactly why Minho is able to access the place at this time.

Which also means the other guy is also living on campus. There's only one dorm for boys so they have to be staying in the same building. 

Minho is good with faces and recognises everyone at the dorm so he tries to recall if he has bumped into the other before. Might be a new student since he can't pinpoint a name to that face.

The room is lit just enough, creating a perfect environment to study in silence.

He can't help but get distracted every time the other guy moves around and makes those sounds. More like Minho’s curious what's up with that guy. Despite not wearing his glasses, he can still see across the room but not very clearly. He always takes them off when he studies, an old habit.

Minho realises the reason why he can't make out who the other person is, it's because he forgot to put on his glasses and does so. 

The guy is dressed in an oversized grey hoodie and has brown hair, head planted on the table. 

As times goes by and Minho tries his best to focus on his own things, he picks up and notices little details of the other. Minho can't help but glance across the room every now and then.

He notices how the other guy’s eyebrows furrows in confusion, the way they couple with the frown on his face. When the guy takes a huge intake of air only to puff out his cheeks as he sighs is definitely a sight Minho finds cute. 

Minho works in silence so he's not surprised if the other guy doesn't realise he's not alone.

Pulling the left sleeve of his purple hoodie up, Minho was about to start a fresh page of notes when he hears a different sound coming from across the room. 

The guy’s stomach growled. In hunger. It breaks the silence in the room.

In split seconds, they both locked eyes. 

Minho immediately looked at the guy, the guy had realised how loud that growl. The sudden realisation that he's not the only one in the study area. All these while he had been groaning in frustration over his assignment, ripping drafts of his work, and not to forget - the head banging on the table when he gave up trying to think.

The guy looks away after locking eyes with Minho who surprising, smiled at him. The stranger sinks into his hoodie and proceeds to put his head down on the table, hands bringing themselves onto his head as if shielding himself from embarassment.

Minho chuckles at the sight. ‘ _Ah what a cutie._ ’ He thinks.

Minho decides to walk up to the cute guy to talk to him. It's midnight and it could be a ghost but Minho said fuck it, he's such a cutie.

“Hey, are you alright?” Minho asks, poking softly at the guy’s arm. 

He gets a muffled reply before the cutie sits up and looks up at Minho. 

His hair is now disheveled and Minho finds him so so cute, like ‘d _ear god how could you hide this cutie from me all these years_ ’ cute. Minho already wants to give him a hug for looking so embarrassed over his growling stomach.

“Yeah I'm okay,” the guy starts. “Stressed and hungry that's all.” And then he lets out a nervous laugh that tugs at Minho’s heart.

“Do you wanna grab something to eat?” The stranger doesn't say anything, just looks up at Minho, “The campus convenience store might be closed but there's a few across the street that are still open.” Minho offers a kind smile and offers his hand.

“Yes please!”

The cute guy immediately stands up and tugs Minho’s hoodie sleeve, guiding them both out the door into the cold night.

  
  


It's a few weeks into fall, the night breeze is colder than usual and it's a good thing they're covered in hoodies. With shoulders huddled close and sharing small talks, they walk towards the nearest convenience store to get some warm food. 

Minho learns that the cutie’s name is Jisung. Han Jisung.

Jisung who is 2 years younger than Minho. He had just moved into the dorm few weeks back during the end of summer, recently moved back to Korea from Malaysia. A freshie in the department of music same as Minho’s roommate. Minho wants to ask if Jisung knows his roommate but doesn't get a chance to when Jisung lets out an excited squeal when they reach their destination. 

Dashing into the store, Jisung leaves Minho’s side within seconds. Shaking his head, Minho chuckles. “Ah, Han Jisung seriously…,” he adds under his breath. "Too cute."

They grab a couple of cup noodles, some snacks and drinks to keep them company in the library through the night. 

The night gets colder as they exit the convenience store, arms filled with food. Who needs plastic bags anyways when you're meant to save the earth.

Minho takes one look at Jisung, who's stuffing packets of gummy bears and chocolates into the front pocket of his hoodie. Without saying anything, Minho takes off, running back towards the library. 

“Last one’s a LOSER!” Minho shouts into the silence night sky. His laughter filling the space between him and Jisung who could only cock his head in confusion before realising what Minho had done. 

“HYUNGGGGG!” Jisung whined as he picked up his pace and chased after Minho.

“Ah man,” Minho snorted at no one but himself. “So cute.”

  
  


They make it to the library, both reaching at the same time so they came to an agreement that they're both losers. 

The library has a no food policy but they're the only ones and some stupid policy wasn't gonna stop them from eating their hearts out in the middle of the night.

They ate, studied, bickered and procrastinated all night long.

  
  


As soon as the sun rises, Minho’s roommate enters the library looking for him. Chan spots the familiar purple hoodie as soon as he enters the library. “Found you Lee Minho.” Chan smiles to himself.

A few steps away from the sleeping figure is when Chan realises Minho wasn't alone. 

He was asleep with Jisung leaned against him, both of them had their heads leaned onto each other. 

Needless to say there was a little bit of drooling as they snored but Chan took out his phone, not wasting any time to take a picture.

  
  


Minho wakes up when the librarian unlocks the main entrance. He stretches and lets out a yawn before looking down as Jisung who’s still fast asleep. 

A fond smile forms on Minho’s lips as Jisung groans and moves in his sleep, moving in to lean on the older's side.

Checking his phone, Minho sees a message from his roommate.

“Minho, I guess you've already met the guy i wanted to set you up with without my help ;)”

He sees the picture below the text message and grins, “God worked faster than you grandpa,” Minho replies Chan. “See you later.”

"I'll bring him back to our place to cook breakfast, you better be dressed for our guest." Minho adds, before looking over at the sleepyhead beside him and poking those cheeks softly to wake Jisung up.


End file.
